Jasper's past maybe Alice's death
by Kira Grace
Summary: Alice's has a vision about Maria showing back up in Jasper's life. Will her vision come true or is it just a false vision. Chapter 4 is up...sorry if it's short..exp.at the end..reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Note: none of the characters belong to me nor any rights to Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyers. Attn: This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it 

Chapter One

"Jasper, are you in here?" Alice said as she walked into Jaspers pitch black room. He didn't have to answer, he new she could since him. She walked in and sat next to him on his bed. "Jasper" she said as she turned on the lamp that was next to his bed. Laying there with his eyes clothes he still didn't say a word to her.

She reached up and brushed a piece of hair from his forehead. That when he opened his eyes and noticed Alice was in the room. And that's the moment she noticed something was wrong. His eyes were black, but this time they were the blackest they had ever been. "Jasper, your eyes." she said.

He sat up and pulled away from her. "It's nothing. I've feed so I'm fine" he reached and turned out the lamp and laid back down. She didn't move, she was wanting for a real answer. Then something happened, visions started coming to her.

_"Jasper, it's so good to see you again." she said placing her palm to his face. "You haven't changed. You're still the same vampire I remember. My beautiful creation, my beautiful Jasper." He didn't move that's when Alice noticed his eyes, they were still dark._

_"Leave him alone" she saw herself telling this lady, who ever she was._

_"Ah! And whom might you be?" she questioned now turning her attention to Alice. "No, you don't have to tell me. You must be Jasper's new love. Am I write?"_

_She walked toward Alice and pushed her up against the wall by her throat. She was much stronger, Alice couldn't fight her. "Jasper" she called but he didn't move._

_"He can't help you. I created him, he can't go against me." pushing Alice even harder against the wall that she could fell the bricks starting to crack._

_"Jasper, please." then she threw Alice across the room. As she landed on the ground she could fell something cold sticking through her. A moment later she was dead with tears streaming down her face._

_Even though vampires don't really have to breathe, Alice took in a very large breath. Jasper opened his eyes and could see that she just got a vision. And from the look on her face is wasn't a good one. He reached up and grabbed her face, "what did you see". But she didn't answer, she just looked at him. Looked at eyes, his dark black eyes. Those same eyes that were in her vision._

She pulled away from him, backing up slowly from the bed. She didn't say anything to him but just walked out the door instead. Jasper got up and followed her out into the hall. "Alice, what is it?" he asked. She was now laying in the floor with her head down. That when he noticed she was crying. He walked over to her and reached down. Has he put his arms around her to help her up, he saw it. He saw her, Maria with her hand around Alice's throat. "It can't be" he said.

He picked Alice up and carried her back to his room. He place her on his bed and pulled the blanket over her. She rolled over to face the wall still crying as he went and sat in the chair next to the window. Hours went by before there was any words spoken between them.

Alice raised up and saw Jasper looking out the window. "Jasper" she said it so low that only a vampire could hear her. But he just kept staring out outside. She got up and walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You saw her, didn't you?" he asked.

She said nothing. He turned his head and looked up at her. He pulled her toward him and she sat on his lap. "Alice, I'm so sorry. Sorry, for whatever is going to happen." that's when she noticed that he had tears in his eyes. He must have been crying this whole time.

"Shhhh! It's okay" she said pulling him to her while wiping the tears away.

"Alice, I have to leave" pulling her away from him. "I have to keep you safe. The only way for me to do that is to leave you and the rest of the family". He got up and pushed her to the side. "It's the only way to protect you" he said with his back turned to her.

"Jasper" pulling him to turn back to him. "We can handle this together. Please! Don't leave." but he just turned and walked out the door. "I….Goodbye Alice."

That was it, he was gone. She knew he wouldn't return either. "Alice, what's wrong with Jasper?" Esme said as she walked in the room. "I just saw him walking out the door in a hurry."

Please let me know what you guys think. This is my first fic so please reply. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…I don't own any rights to twilight or the characters from it… **

**Chapter two**

"Alice do you hear me" Esme said as she walked over and slightly shook Alice's shoulder. But still she said nothing. What could she say? That because of Jasper she was soon going to die. No! No! No! She wouldn't hear of it. Her and Jasper had been through a lot in the past and this would be no different.

"Esme, Alice." Bella said walking in. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt." she started walking back out the door.

"Bella, it's okay. Come in please." Alice said finally. It was the only thing she could say. She couldn't tell Esme about her vision. If she did the whole family would know. Not saying that Esme is a blabber mouth, it's just she wouldn't leave Alice alone until she told Carlisle. And then he would have the family looking for Jasper. Right now the only person who could help him would be Alice. But how?

Bella walked back in the room. "Again I'm sorry, but it's just…well I just saw Jasper when I pulled up and…." Bella walked up to Alice " he said he was leaving forever and…" she paused "asked me if I would give this to you." she held out a small box.

Alice took the box and opened it. Tears started to flow down her cheek. It was the locked that she had wanted back when they first met. Before they became part of the Cullen family. And there below the locked was a ring with a letter.

_Dear Alice,  
I've been waiting for the right moment to give these to you. But something always seem to happen. The right moment seems to never come or when it does something always seem to interfere. So when you get this I hope it's the right moment, but if it's not then know I'll always love you. You are the one thing that I'm thankful for. Even in my human life I would have never expected to meet you, but you came. And you came to me. This locked show's my love for you since we met and the ring….I know you've always wanted one and I promised that one day I would get you the most perfect one. The one that was you. This ring is you. The bright gem of my life. I love you for ever and always! _

_We belong together,  
Yours truly,  
Jasper Whitlock Hale_

The vision came quick but it was of the past. The first night her and Jasper fell in love.

_**"Alice, will you dance with me. Please!" he said holding out his hand to reach for hers. She slowly sled her into his palm. As they reached the dance floor that's when it came on the vision of the song that would be their song. A song from the future would be their song.**_

_**What good is a life, with no one to share  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear  
We can try to live the way of which you speak  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love  
Spread the word of consciousness you see  
We are everything we need  
We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for  
All this indecision  
All this independent strength  
Still, we've got our hearts on save  
We've got our hearts on save  
Someday when you're lonely  
Sometime after all this bliss  
Somewhere lost in emptiness  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift.**_

_**"Alice I wanted to tell you that…" he paused looking down. She gently pulled his chin up. Their eyes meeting before "Alice I love" he finally blurted out. She slowly brushed his cheek before pulling him to her and locking lips. It was true! Love is just like floating on a cloud. And right now Alice and Jasper was on the highest one. She pulled away only long enough to say "I love you Jasper, I always have". At that he pulled her back in for another kiss. One that he had waited a long time for.  
**_

And that was it. She was back in the room with Esme and Bella. She had to find him, he needed her. Needed her now more than ever. "I've gotta go." running out the door. Bella followed her. Yes she was no comparison to a vampire speed but Alice was going that fast.  
"Alice wait!" Bella shouted.

She stopped outside the front door and turned around to face Bella coming toward her. "Bella I have to find" she said as Bella walked up to her. "I'm the only one who can help him right now"

"I know and I want to help. Please Alice!" but she just shook her head no. "Please!" she said again. And then before Alice could say anything she continued "If it was Edward who ran away, you'd want to help me find him. I know that you love him very much but the two of you are my closet friends and I don't want to lose either of you."

With that Alice agreed. "Okay but Edward has to go with you. I can't have anything happening to both you and Jasper" she hugged Bella and thanked her. "I'll check the hunting ground. You and Edward check around the outside of town. He doesn't go in town without one of us their with him so I know he's not there. If you find him call me and I'll do the same" with that she walked off.

**okay! so tell me what you guys think by leaving a review...yes this seems like it might be a long story...but come on...u have to admit that when it comes to those books or stories that you just keep asking for more of you love...anyways if you guys have any ideas you'd like to share please do...and thanx for reading...Alice and Jasper have come to be two character i care deeply for and i hope you guys fell them same...again thanx...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, once again I don't own any rights to Twilight or the characters by Stephanie Meyers..**

**Chapter Three**

It only took minutes for Alice to reach the hunting grounds. There was no sign that anyone had been there since the last hunt, but she would have to keep searching. "Jasper, are you here!" she shouted. But there was no answer, just the still wind slightly blowing through the air. And that's when she picked up the sent. It wasn't Jasper, but it was someone. Defiantly another vampire.

As shekept her search going through the woods, the sent kept getting stronger. That's when she saw her. A women standing by the bear cave drinking the blood of one of the baby cubs. Then she recognized her, "Maria".

Maria raised her head slightly. Then she turned and looked straight at Alice. Her eyes were dark and full of rage. She couldn't move, couldn't run, Maria had somehow frozen her body in place. Then she looked down back at the cub and began drinking again. With that Alice felt her body unfreeze and she turned and went looking the other way for Jasper. If Maria was already here than she didn't have much time to find him. "Jasper where are you?" she said under her breath.

As she continued her search in the woods she realized he hadn't been here. She ran back to the road so she could get signal on her phone and called Edward and Bella. Bella answered "Alice, did you find him?". That was the sign that they hadn't found him either.

"No Bella, I didn't. Look I really need to talk to Edward, please." Bella handed him the phone "she wants to talk to you" she heard her say.

"Yeah Alice, What is it?" he said. But before she could say anything she picked up on another sent. Can it be! Jasper! She looked around to see if it was, but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Hello, Alice!" she heard Edward say again over the phone.

"Sorry, I thought I…." she paused. There it was again, but where was he. "Edward, I didn't pick up on Jasper's sent in the woods. But…while I was searching I picked up on one. It was Maria, she was at the bear cave. She was drinking from one of the cubs." as she said that she heard something move behind the trees on the other side of the road. "Look" she said "I need you take Bella home and get out here now. Please Edward, I really need your help." Thenshe heard it again. "Edward I gotta go. I think I sense Jasper. Hurry!" with that she hung up.

"Jasper, is that you." walking toward the tree were she heard the noise. But as she reached it, there was no one there. "Jasper please. I know you're here, I sense you. Please you have to come home."

"Crack, Crack!" she heard the branches break from behind her. The hands grabbed her shoulders pulling her behind a bunch of bushes. "Shhhh!" she looked up at the person. "Jasper" she said quietly. But he just looked at her and put his finger to her lips. "shhh!" Then his attention went back to the road. She looked in the direction he was and saw Maria. She was standing right in the same spot that she was only seconds ago.

She stood there for what seemed like forever, until she heard a car coming. Then she ran back in the direction of the cave. Thats whenthe car pulled up! A silver Volvo. Edward, he was here. He slammed on his breaks so fast that smoke was coming from the back of the car. He opened his door and looked in the direction of the bush. "Alice!"

The both of them walked up to Edward. Alice hugged him when Jasper asked "what are you doing here?" she looked back at him with pain in her eyes. How could he say that? But before she could answer he spoke again "Edward, get her out of here now".

"No!" she shouted. He looked at her stunned. He grabbed her arm and tried to push her in the car. "Alice, please. Go home with Edward." but she just shock her head and said again "No!". She turned and looked at him "The only way I'm going home is if you come with me".

"I can't" he said. Then Edward jumped in "Jasper, we can help you. Please! Don't block us all out. You need us and Alice needs you." with that said he looked back at the love of his life. Edward was right. She did need him more now than ever. Maria had done picked up on their sent, if he wasn't there than she could do anything to Alice. And what about the rest of the family. They had been good to both of them, he couldn't just let his past destroy what lives they had worked so hard to make.

"You're right!" he said "lets go home". He held the door open for Alice and than got in behind her. They were on their way home now. Alice and Jasper rode in the back cuddled up while Edward drove back to the house. "I'm sorry, I was only trying to protect you" he reached down and touched her face where tears were flowing down her cheek.

She raised and gently kissed his lips and whispered "I know! Just promise me you're not gonna leave me again." He pulled her back in for another kiss and said "Never". They stayed like that the whole ride home, in each other arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay none of the characters or any right to twilight belong to me…_**

**Chapter Four**

When they got home everyone was there waiting to welcome Jaspers back. They all took turns hugging him. Esme hugged him twice. When he left it was as if she had lost one of her little ducklings, but now he was back. "Let's go in and figure out what we do next." Carlisle said.

By the time they reached the sitting room Emmett blurred out. "I say we find this Maria and do what we have to do to get rid of her".

Carlisle jumped in "I agree, but first we need a plan. One that's not going to get anyone hurt" or worse killed, he thought. "We still need to go about our days as usual. All of you will go to school and I'll go to work. Esme," he turned to her "do you think you can see if you can find what Maria might be doing here?" putting his hand on her face. She shuck her head yes. "Be careful about it, okay?" he pulled her toward him and kissed her forehead. "I will" she replied.

"Edward, you should probably check on Bella. I'm sure that if Maria picked up any of your alls scents, than she probably picked up on hers as well." Edward shuck his head and walked toward the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" then he was gone.

_okay guys i know i haven't posted a new chapter in a while and that this is really short..i've just have a writters block right now and haven't really been on the comp. much or long enough to really shit and write anything...so i'll try and get a new chapter up asap...okay thanks and don't forget to reply...also any suggestions of what u might want to see happen are welcomed..again Thanks _


End file.
